Antes, durante y después de clases
by MrRayney
Summary: Garfield Logan es un estudiante en la metrópolis de Jump City, Rachel Roth es una de las profesoras más respetadas del instituto ¿Qué tienen en común estos dos? En que ambos mantienen un pequeño secreto el cual es que tienen una relación de amor a espaldas de su familia, amigos y compañeros. Estos son 100 relatos que nos cuentan esta relación de amor secreta entre alumno y maestra.
1. Chapter 1

Esta idea surgió de una encuesta que deje en el grupo de Facebook "Se aceptan todas las parejas de Teen Titans" en ella pregunte cual temática querían que hiciera para mi próximo reto de 100 palabras, el resultado fue un empate, el otro lo subiré mañana temprano.

La temática ahora es que se lleva en un UA donde Chico Bestia y Raven son solamente Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth quienes van a la escuela ¿Típica historia escolar?...Bueno el único cambio es que Garfield es un estudiante mientras Rachel es su maestra. A lo largo de la historia, algunos temas se entrelazaran para contar como fue posible que estuvieran en una relación, en algún punto daré la edad de los personajes, por ahora eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

_**Los personajes de Teen Titans no me pertenecen…pero creo que eso es bastante obvio.**_

* * *

_**Antes, Durante y Después de Clases**_

_**Lección 010: Mío**_

—Dilo…—

Le susurre al oído una vez que lo tenía acorralado, yo simplemente lo observe mientras le dedique una pequeña sonrisa mientras me miraba fijamente con esos ojos de color esmeralda y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo.

—Dilo…—

Volví a susurrar esta vez mordisqueando su oído lo cual hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer, oh como amaba ese sonido, era música para mis oídos porque con tan solo escucharlo ya sabía que tenía pleno control de la situación.

Podía sentir su respiración y la dificultad que le estaba costando tomar aire, sabía que estaba nervioso y que por esa razón no me daba respuesta alguna, debo decir que eso es parte de su encanto, puede que fuera una bomba de alegría andante, pero cuando estábamos en esta clase de situaciones, podía ser tan tímido.

—Dilo…—

Entonces centre mi atención en sus labios y lo bese, ya nos habíamos besado antes, pero la diferencia era la intensidad con la que lo estaba besando, un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, no perdí mi tiempo y comenzó a profundizar el beso, sin problema logre meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboree cada segundo de este momento, mientras lo único que él hacía era permitirme hacer lo que se me daba la gana, no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerme pues sabía que era inútil.

Además de que él lo estaba disfrutando.

—Yo…—Apenas pudo susurrar cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

Sonreí, finalmente estaba teniendo las agallas para hablar, bueno yo aun quería divertirme un poco, tuve una semana jodidamente complicada y quería relajarme, acerque mis labios a su expuesto cuello y comencé a lamerlo lentamente ganándome otro gemido de su parte.

—Yo…— Volvió a susurrar.

—Dilo, no es tan difícil— Le dije mientras seguí lamiendo su cuello.

Lentamente comencé a desabrocharle la camisa blanca abotonada y en un santiamén ya no tenía nada, lo tenía expuesto ante mí y no perdí mi tiempo pues con rapidez comencé a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos, tenía la piel suave para ser un chico y no estaba tan físicamente desarrollado como sus otros compañeros de clase.

Oh bueno, creo que esto le da cierto encanto único, cierta inocencia que me llega a excitar.

—Dilo…— Le dije esta vez como una orden, aunque no me detuve y proseguí con lo mío.

—Yo…—Dijo entre gemidos—Yo…soy…—

—Dilo, Garfield— Le ordene una vez más.

—Yo…soy…—Susurro entre gemidos— Yo…soy…tuyo—

—Exacto— Dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras lo veía fijamente y reía internamente al ver su cara toda sonrojada—Eres mío…mío…y solo mío ¿Te quedo claro?—

El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a besarlo con la misma intensidad de antes, mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos.

_Él es solamente mío._

_Mi Garfield._

_Mi amante._

_Mi tesoro._

_Y de nadie más._

* * *

Diablos creo que las Notas del Autor son más largas que el fics…bueno eso lo arreglo en el siguiente, ahora unas explicaciones:

En la mayoría de los fics que he leído a Raven siempre la ponen como la sumisa (principalmente en los encuentros sexuales), en este fics quise cambiar un poco esa regla, porque sinceramente siempre he pensado que sin importar con que hombre este, Raven siempre será la dominante (debido a su lado demoniaco), la que lleve los pantalones en la relación, sobre todo en lo que se respecta en las situaciones sexuales, como aquí Raven es la que tiene mayor edad en esta historia, le toco a Chico Bestia asumir el papel de sumiso en esta ocasión (aunque siento que me salió algo afeminado la verdad) y sinceramente me agrado el resultado.

Sé que podía haberle sacado mejor provecho a esta situación, pero fue bastante difícil y siempre que escribo algo como esto solo me dejo llevar y hasta donde llegue ahí lo dejo (principalmente porque si es trabajo escribir escenas como estas que no involucren situaciones sexuales) tal vez en algún momento lo reescriba y lo vuelva a subir, pero eso solo hasta que haya mejorado como escritor.

Espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció ¿Fue bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Decente? Adelante díganmelo dejándome un comentario y si quieren dejar sugerencias para futuros capítulos, con gusto las acepto.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno…hola.

Si lo sé, me tarde bastante en actualizar esta historia, hace meses que no lo hago, pero la verdad no se me ocurría casi nada, pero la inspiración me golpeo a las 12 de la noche y me puse a trabajar en esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen y solo escribo esto como una forma de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Antes, Durante y Después de Clases**_

_**Lección 009: Armario**_

Rachel no sabía si estar molesta o excitada por la situación en la que se encontraba, nunca antes en su vida con alguno de los pocos novios que había tenido en el pasado, se había encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora como esta.

—Logan…— hablo ella tratando de sonar enojada con el chico, pero en vez de eso parecía sonar casi como una especie de gemido.

Sin embargo, él chico rubio decidió ignorarla optando por seguir besando su pálido cuello, mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de la profesora.

—Lo digo en serio, Gar…— dijo ella conteniendo el aliento un momento, al darse cuenta que su falda estaba en el suelo, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior de encaje negro— ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio?

—Lo siento, Rae— dijo Garfield con una sonrisa maliciosa sabiendo cuanto le molestaba que la llamara por ese apodo— Pero sabes que yo nunca bromearía con algo como esto.

— ¿Es que no puedes mantener tus hormonas controladas hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento?— pregunto ella bastante molesta cuando el joven comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

—Pero aún faltan tres horas para eso— contesto él haciendo un puchero— No puedo estar tres horas sentado en un pupitre que al final hará que me duela el trasero, eso es una tortura… por lo menos déjame disfrutar esto.

—Por si no lo has notado ¡Seguimos en la escuela!— exclamo ella— y si eso no fuera peor, estamos en el armario del conserje ¿En serio me estas pidiendo que tengamos sexo aquí?

—Tal vez no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo— señalo Garfield— Pero es la hora del almuerzo y casi todo el mundo está en la cafetería, nadie nos molestara aquí. Además creo que estas exagerando, hasta nos hemos besuqueado en tu oficina.

—Eso es diferente porque la mantengo cerrada y solo yo tengo la llave para abrirla, además de que se los horarios de los profesores, así nadie nos molestaría— explico la profesora— En cambio, aquí en cualquier momento esa puerta puede ser abierta y pueden descubrirnos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso— respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunto ella algo confundida.

—Solo digamos que hice un pequeño trato con el conserje y me dio esto.

Y antes de que Rachel pudiera preguntarle a que se estaba refiriendo, Garfield ampliando su sonrisa, saco una pequeña llave algo vieja y oxidada del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Era la llave del armario.

— ¿Cómo la conseguiste?— pregunto Rachel algo sorprendida al ver esa llave en las manos de su novio.

—Puff, lo preguntas como si fuera algo complicado— respondió Garfield burlonamente— Solo dale algo de dinero y es todo, nunca hace preguntas y lo único que tengo que hacer es devolvérsela más al rato.

—Así que me estás diciendo que este lugar es…

—Un lugar donde casi todo el mundo viene a echarse un rapidín…pues sí.

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Tal vez lo es un poco, pero por lo menos el conserje lo mantiene bastante limpio.

Garfield volvió a guardar la llave en su pantalón y lentamente se acercó a Rachel hasta acorralarla en la esquina de la pequeña habitación.

—Así que… ¿Aun preocupada?— pregunto él joven con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa.

Rachel lo miro directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, la verdad aún tenía sus dudas sobre esto, pero cuando sintió su erección entre sus muslos, Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiro.

—Muy bien…tus ganas— respondió derrotada la maestra mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse su blusa, para dejar al descubierto sus pechos ocultos tras el sostén negro— Pero debemos darnos prisa, tengo clase en veinte minutos.

—Muchas gracias, Rae— dijo Garfield con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—Sí, sí, si, como digas, ahora apúrate antes de que me arrepienta— fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

* * *

No se…pero creo que traducir los fics de Xaphrin me están afectando un poco a mi estilo de escritura.

Pero bueno eso pasas cuando traduces NFSW, tal vez no este tan bueno…pero a mi me gusto, además de que quedo bien, nada mal pero tampoco excelente…solo bien.

No se olviden de comentar y si quieren, hasta me pueden dejar sugerencias para futuros capítulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestamente no pensé en poner en practica esta parte del fic hasta llegando cerca del décimo capitulo, pero como hace tiempo que no lo actualizo y la idea se me vino de repente, decidí llevarla a cabo ahora.

La razón de porque agregue a Red X al tag de los personajes de esta historia se explica un poco en este capítulo, por otro lado este fics estará dividido en tres categorías:

**Lección:** Las Lecciones serán los capítulos centrados en los momentos vividos entre Garfield y Rachel.

**Lección extra:** Estos capítulos serán momentos entre otros personajes o los protagonistas conviviendo con otros personajes.

**Lección de Historia:** Estos serán como 20 capítulos (aproximadamente) que serán publicados de vez en cuando, estos capítulos cuentan de principio a fin como Garfield y Rachel llegaron a ser pareja.

Sin nada que decir espero que disfruten de la historia.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, esta historia ha sido escrita con el único propósito de entretener. **_

* * *

_**Antes, durante y después de clases**_

_**Lección extra 000: Amigos**_

Era una hora libre para nuestra profesora favorita. Finalmente con un poco de tiempo libre para ella misma, Rachel decidió adelantar un poco el libro que había comprado hace un buen tiempo, pero que por falta de este no había podido terminarlo.

—Así que ¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico?

Rachel levanto un poco la vista del libro que se encontraba leyendo para ver frente a ella a Jasón Todd, el profesor que había robado el corazón de miles de las estudiantes de la universidad se sentó frente a Rachel la cual ni siquiera le reprocho esto, había conocido desde hace años a Jasón por lo cual sabía que todo lo que dijera siempre le entraría por un oído y le saldría por el otro. Además era de los pocos amigos y personas en las que podía confiar.

—Que te haya contado que salgo con Garfield no me obliga a que te diga lo que hago con él en mi tiempo libre— respondió Rachel.

—Oye no es ningún crimen ser curioso— contesto Jasón con una sonrisa burlona— Además quiero saber si es necesario que le rompa la cara o no.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por mi bienestar, Jasón— dijo la maestra— Pero puedo cuidarme yo sola y además solo para que dejes de molestar, mi relación con Garfield no ha tenido ningún problema.

—Sabes que yo siempre te cuidare la espalda— contesto Jasón como todo un caballero— Además me alegra saber eso, sinceramente nunca te había visto tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando salías conmigo.

—Si debo ser sincera conmigo misma he experimentado cosas con Garfield que nunca sentí cuando estuve contigo o con Malchior— explico Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jason tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que se encontraba su amiga, la verdad desde que había conocido a Rachel ver su sonrisa siempre lo animaba y ver lo feliz que se encontraba la chica lo hacía sentir mejor.

—La verdad tras lo ocurrido con Malchior nunca pensé que habría alguien para mi haya fuera— añadió Rachel—Pero cuando estoy con Garfield, siento que finalmente podría haber encontrado mi lugar.

—Si…sí creo saber a qué te refieres.

—Por lo tanto… ¿Qué tal van las cosas con ella?

—Sinceramente me siento en un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

—No tienes idea de lo cursi que acabas de sonar.

— ¡Hey! Tu sonabas peor y no me vez burlándome de ello.

Pero antes de que Rachel pudiera contestarle con algún insulto o comentario sarcástico, el celular de Jasón comenzó a sonar, el profesor rápidamente saco el celular y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

—Hola…si…si…no lo he olvidado… ¿A las 8, verdad?...bien…si…no hay problema…adiós—

Jasón colgó y guardo su celular nuevamente en su bolsillo.

— ¿Planes para esta noche?

—Quiere que la vea donde siempre para que vayamos a mi departamento— explico Jasón con una sonrisa— Suerte que es viernes.

—Eres un pervertido— comento Rachel sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

—No es mi culpa que la princesa sea condenadamente sexy—

—Solo no la lleves por el mal camino, es de mis mejores estudiantes y no quiero tener que reprobarla por tus estupideces.

—No prometo nada— bromeo Jasón.

Rachel miro la hora en el reloj de pared, coloco un separador de hojas en la página donde se había quedado y se levantó de su asiento.

—A pesar de disfrutar nuestra pequeña charla, tengo que ir a preparar mi siguiente clase— dicho esto, Rachel tomo su libro y se dirigió a la salida.

—Rachel— le llamo Jasón.

— ¿Si?

—Buena suerte—

Rachel no necesitaba pensar mucho para saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo su amigo.

—Igualmente, Jasón.

* * *

Voy a ser sincero, no es de mis mejores trabajos y retratar a Red X como Jason Todd es algo complicado para mí y como la serie no me ayudaba mucho para saber cómo representarlo, leí algunos fics para guiarme un poco, espero que no haya salido muy Oc y si lo hizo espero poder corregirlo en los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
